The Life of A Royal Xenomorph Ch 1 pt 2
by MrF4bulous
Summary: This is the second part of the first chapter. The praetorian princess must face her eldest sister. And if she succeeds she must find, hint, incapacitate, and bring back the Yautjas to the hive to harvest.


**Chapter 1 part 2**

* * *

**Pt. 05 Sisterly Love:**  
I turn around and jerk my tail away. I yell back trying my hardest, but try as i might it is no match for my eldest sister's screech. She seems to smirk at me. Laughing at my failure. This enrages me and i charge head first to knock her down and i scream in her face louder this time. She seems terrified this time as my second jaw hovers over her face, my saliva dripping down on her. I get back up, and stand with my head held high striking a royal pose. She bows to me letting my start my quest.

**Pt. 06 Hunting:**  
I set out and begin my journey. The Hive Node in the deep southern jungle picked up the Yautja. A Hive Node is a little volcano shaped structure that grows into the ground. It emits spores to track prey nearby, secretes hive webbing, and holds acid inside that it creates. If it is somehow deastryoed, which is almost impossible because it roots itself in the ground and is extremely durable, it explodes with its acid. Anyways back to my mission, It was picked up in the jungle and and spores attached to it. The spores emit signals for us to pick up. If you did not know this we xenomorphs track enemies using echolocation and pheromones. It was over 200 miles south of here but using my speed and stamina i was there in a mere 45 minutes. I used the hive mind to locate the Hive node and once i found it i slowly inserted my tail in the tip. Flashes and bright lights ran through my head. The vision cleared and i hear rumbling, it was a pack of the Yautja's canines. The were being chased by our runner class xenomorph. A slim xenomorph cast that has no tubes on its back, long legs, and is a orange or auburn color, it resembles a rabid cougar or jaguar. I keep getting off topic but i kept looking through our data bank file like system that out hive mind has. The Yautja ran east from here. I removed my tail and chased after it.

**Pt. 07 Hunted:**  
I'm being watched, i know i am but i act normally. I lurk around the trees on all fours, un-normal for Praetorians. I then sensed it, the Yautja was in the tree to the left of me. I slowly stood up, and turned around. I stared at it dead in the eyes. It uncloaked as it lunged down to the ground. I showed my teeth as i emitted a low hiss. He took off his mask, and threw it towards me as an insult i screeched at him. He put his claws up and growled. I brought up my tail to show him i wasn't afraid. He rushed to me and as soon as he was in range i slammed my tail, full force,on him, he was down, but back up. I knew that wouldn't be enough to get him down though so i lunged at him and brought up my claws. He held me off but he made a mistake, as he held my arms to keep my claws away from his face i used my tail to wrap around his leg and pull it out to trip him. When he was down i grabbed his arms and pinned them down, wrapped my tail around his legs and squeezed tightly until i felt the snap of his legs breaking, that's when he got pissed off and flung me off of him. He pulled out these blue crystals and stabbed himself with them. His legs seemed to snap back into place, he was healed. As i got back up so did he. I ran to him screaming and when i flung my tail into him i expelled vast quantities of acid on him, i was weaker, but his armor was melting and he was definitely weaker than me now. I yelled at me and i just stared at him. I picked him up with my hands, and i waved my tail in font of his face. The fear in his eyes was absent. That is one of the few admirable qualities our two species share, besides our strength, and persistence. I wrapped my tail around his neck suffocating him, he grabbed my tail trying to pull it away but he couldn't. I picked him up easily 3-4 feet in the air before i shot my jaw through his forehead. I then dragged it back to the hive, kept my tail around his neck the whole time.

**Pt. 08 Praise:**

When i arrive i stand tall walking through the corridor secreted with hive resin. My sisters bow as i walk past them no longer trying to kill me. I bring the Yautja to the Queen and lay it in front of her. She seems to smile with pride and acceptance of me, I feel happy. We xenomorphs have a special way of "Killing" an enemy. We know by instinct when we headbite someone to only hit one side of the brain, this puts the creature into a coma and they are unable to flee or fight back. We then take them back for harvesting. I secrete hive resin onto the predator, gluing it to the wall basically, unable to run. I then moved an egg in front of it and fed it royal jelly to make sure it could later molt into a Queen even though it is not of pure-breed blood, as it was the Queens wishes to give birth to a brand new type of queen, a hybrid of Yuatja and Xenomorph blood. She was proud of me and then the egg opened and she watched, smirking as the gasses released from the egg awakens the prey. The Yautja screamed for help but non would come. All of royal blood watched this occurrence as the facehugger lunged onto him, success.

* * *

I DO NOT OWN EITHER THE XENOMORPH OR PREDATOR FRANCHISE THIS IS STRICTLY FAN ART

Please tell me what you think, any improvements and chapter 2 should start soon :)


End file.
